


Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Romance, Shameless Smut, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: Reader and Arthur entertain themselves indoors during a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Reader, Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from tumblr. Come say hi @ithinkimalibrary

The meteorologists had spent two days announcing a big band of storms that would bring bouts thunder, lightning and that serene peace Y/N adored so much. 

They were laying in bed, legs tangled with one another, skin sticking to skin. Arthur’s arms hugged her shoulders and secured her to his side, making sure to turn to her every few minutes and kiss the crown of her head.

The rise and fall of his chest lulled her to near deliriousness as she fought to keep her eyes open and pay attention to the movie on television. The window was opened a crack and she could smell the oncoming rain the cloudy sky had been teasing her with all day.

Arthur’s fingers burrowed in her hair and his nails scratched soothing circles in her scalp. Y/N took in a deep breath, a moan on her lips as her face nuzzled his chest and her arm tightened around his torso. 

Arthur chuckled and a smile made its way to her face as his body shifted under her and his arm tightened even more around her. 

Y/N’s lips parted to speak before she paused in awe. The room lit up in a flash of blinding, white light before a boom of thunder cracked over the city. Her eyes widened in excitement as she scrambled off of the bed in tune with the roaring that picked up speed outside the window, similar to how a band of waves would sound as they licked and whipped the shores of the beach. 

Arthur laughed behind her, his hands gripping her hips from behind as they both came to a halt in front of the window. 

Y/N excitedly yanked the curtains open, her eyes reflecting the pops of lighting adorning the city’s skies.

Arthur loved her during every minute of every day, but he loved her more than he thought possible in times likes these. There was a childlike innocence about her whenever rain was involved. There was unadulterated happiness rippling from her pores as she vibrated with excitement, giggles and gleeful yips bubbling from her lips. 

While she was admiring the city, glistening under the moonlight and closing her eyes at the sound of the rain pitter-pattering against the window and the sounds of tires splashing through the rain, Arthur was gazing at her. Briefly, he wondered how one person could hold all of the beauty, goodness and grace in the world and with a small smile, he realized it was slightly unfair of Y/N to keep it all to herself. 

As she turned to him, tangible happiness in her twinkling eyes, and pressed her lips against his, he found that as long as she found happiness by his side, he cared about nothing else. 

Y/N grinned at him and she held his face in her hands. Arthur’s eyes flittered between her eyes and lips, his sea-foam eyes brightening with every flash of lighting behind him. Y/N caressed his skin, her thumbs traced his dimples and then moved to his lips, a grin on her own as he smiled under her touch. 

His eyes closed and he released a shaky breath as she continued to outline his face with her touch. Her lips brushed against his jaw, the smooth skin yielding under her and her fingers trailed up from the tip of his nose to the worry lines on his forehead. Y/N’s lips moved to his cheek and her fingers combed back the curls framing his face, taking notice of the tightening grip of his hands on her hips.

“You’re so fucking breath-taking Arthur.” She murmured, her teeth nibbling on his earlobe and her hands on the small of his back pushing his body into hers.

He hummed with a small smirk and she rolled her eyes, fully aware that he didn’t believe her.

Y/N angled her chin up and finally pressed her lips against his, a gasp in her throat as he wrapped himself around her tightly and walked back until they both fell back on the bed. 

Arthur flipped them so he was on top and quickly removed the over-sized T-shirt she was lounging in before pressing his lips against hers once more. His lips parted and his tongue pressed against her bottom lip, licking and prodding at it until her own lips parted to give him access. 

Arthur’s hands came in between their bodies to rest on her breasts, his thumbs rubbing against her areolas until the flesh puckered into tight buds. Y/N panted against his mouth, delighted giggles on her lips as lighting lit up the room once more, a distant clap of thunder following after. 

She craned her head past his shoulder, her eyes widening in curiosity and excitement as whips of light cracked across the sky.

Arthur tipped her head back with his nose before tracing the column of her neck with his lips, leaving a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses. He swiftly removed her panties, a small smile gracing his lips as she hastily kicked them off and brought her legs to loosely rest around his hips. 

As was the norm when they got lazy days at home together, the only clothing he had on were his briefs and those found themselves on the floor in seconds.

Arthur brought his weight forward to rest on his elbows which were on either side of her head. Slowly, just as another electric purple flash of light threatened to split the sky in two, Arthur entered her. 

She felt every inch as he slowly pushed inside until his hips rested snugly against her. Y/N took deep breaths through her nose, her hands over his which were rubbing soothing circles against her cheeks. Her eyes were closed and he waited for her cue to move. 

Y/N shifted her hips against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Arthur moaned at the sensation. He brought an arm to hug her into him and he slowly pulled all of the way out of her warmth before pushing back in, just as slow.

The rain outside of the window picked up speed and Y/N could hear the howling of the wind; her broken moans mixed with his grunts were louder. 

His chest brushed against her nipples with every thrust he gave and she found herself arching into him, her own arms wrapping around his back while her nails dug on to the raised muscles there. 

Arthur’s lips attached to the side of her neck and she shifted to the side to give him better access, incoherent whimpers of words on her lips as she tried to confess how much she loved him and how, if she could choose to do one thing for the rest of her life, it would be to have him bury himself within her repeatedly as the skies drenched the city with cleansing rain.

Arthur’s hips snapped into her a little rougher and she whimpered, her legs spreading wider as they bent at the knee beside him.

Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead as each of his thrusts had her body bouncing atop the mattress. Y/N cupped his shoulders with her hands, her hips snapping up to meet his thrusts, her wet skin slapping against his resembling the clapping of the booming thunder overhead.

Soon, that familiar heat began forming in her stomach, scratching and begging to be let out. Much to her chagrin, Arthur pulled out, opting instead rub his length along her soaked lips, his thumb rubbing circles around her clit until he brought her to completion. 

Her eyes squeezed shut, her skin tingling as waves of pleasure rolled off of her body. Just when she didn’t think she could _feel_ anymore, Arthur pushed back inside with a grunt and her eyes snapped open with a silent scream. 

As her walls clamped around the new intrusion while simultaneously trying to come down from her high just as it was building up again, she felt tears in her eyes as a response to everything she was feeling. 

She was so deliciously _full_. So overwhelmed and while she didn’t know what to focus on, as Arthur growled and thrust in to her, his curls bouncing atop his head as flashes of light illuminated the blissed out look on his face, she decided to stop thinking and simply feel. 

While her legs felt like jelly and she was over-sensitive, her toes curling with every brush of her throbbing clit against him, she met his thrusts with rolls of her hips. Her chest tightened as Arthur whimpered and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

Y/N took a hold of his hips and guided him into her, words of encouragement, love and passion on her lips until finally, she felt him tighten within her. 

In mere seconds, Arthur was filling her to the brim. The head of his cock pressed against her cervix, the evidence of his climax aiming at it directly, triggered her second orgasm and she pulled him into her with a hold around his shoulders. She brought her legs around his hips, wanting to hold him as close as possible as their bodies rocked into each other with shallow thrusts. 

They spoke what was meant to be loving words into each other’s ears but ended up being more like whimpers and sobs littered with a slew of emotions.

Y/N angled her neck to capture his lips, her hands tangled in his hair to hold him to her.

Arthur’s hands beside her head gave way and he came crashing down on her, his body smothering hers. Before he could apologize, she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him and she pressed kisses all over his face. 

Arthur giggled over her and tried to speak only to be silenced by her lips before she moved on to a different spot on his face.

“I love you.” She murmured, her lips in the crook of his neck as she nuzzled and kissed his warm skin.

“You know I love you more.”

Y/N shook her head with a smile, her lips skimmed his chin, pressed against his lips and trailed up to kiss his nose before she finished with a gentle peck to his forehead. 

She cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes, merely blinking up at him as he gazed down at her with his calming sea green orbs, so full of peace and happiness. “I’d give up rainy days to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Arthur choked on his breath, his eyes filling to the brim with unshed tears and now it was him frantically kissing her, broken _I love you_ ’s on his lips.

Y/N cooed and rubbed his back, trying to meet his frantic affection as best as she could while simultaneously trying to get him to calm down. With a laugh, she realized he resembled a puppy trying to express his love as best as possible and becoming too excited during the process. 

Finally, he laid on her chest, lifting his head randomly to place kisses around her collarbone. Her hand rubbed up and down his back and she laughed as he sighed contentedly.

Arthur pulled away and anchored his fists to the mattress, making a move to get up and pull out. 

Y/N whined and tightened her hold on him, making her walls clench around his mostly soft length, not quite ready to let go.

She didn’t speak, simply looked up at him. Her face was pleading, her eyes twinkling, the pupils almost disappearing after ever flash of lighting. 

Arthur understood; she needed him, and once more, he was left wondering how he was able to love one person so much. How, after all of the shit he had been forced to endure throughout his life, his heart still remain healthy and intact enough to love her so much that he knew if she ever ceased to exist, so would he.

With a smile, he laid his cheek in between her breasts and faced the window, enjoying the light-show the heavens were putting on for them as he decided that this was exactly the happiness he had spent so many years searching for. 


End file.
